The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lantana plant, botanically known as Lantana sp., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Sunny Side Up’.
The new Lantana plant originated from a controlled cross between Lantana sp. ‘Chapel Hill Gold’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,539) and an unnamed selection of Lantana camara (not patented) as part of a planned breeding program to develop low growing, continuously flowering Lantanas with dark green foliage. The cultivar ‘Sunny Side Up’ originated and was discovered in a cultivated environment in Watkinsville, Ga.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by stem cuttings in Watkinsville, Ga. has shown that all the unique features of this new Lantana, as herein described, are stable and reproduced true-to-type through successive generations of such asexual propagation.